Hypothermia
by Hawkpath13
Summary: A blizzard whips through Central, with Ed and Roy caught right in the middle! When one of them catches a deadly disease, what will become to our fair heros? Rated T. PARENTAL!Roy and Ed! Please read and review!
1. Lost and Found

_**Please enjoy this story from a dream! Bare with me!**_

_**X**_

"God damn it!" Ed choked on some more snow as he struggled through a blizzard. Central had been struck with this god forsaken weather two hours ago, and it hasn't stopped in the least, only gotten worse. The snow blew at high speeds, swiping the young alchemist in the face, blinding him. There was at least three feet of snow already on the ground, and with his..._short_ stature... walking through this mess was near impossible.

The wind whipped from behind, knocking Ed over, face first into the snow. He sunk quickly into the still soft substance due to the extra weight by automail.

Strike that. This _**was**_ impossible.

Ed tried to move, but the snow around him had him pinned by the extra weight. His remaining limbs quickly felt numb, along with his entire face. He sunk his head backward in defeat.

_I'm done. I'm done._Ed thought in despair. _There's no way I'll ever get up, let alone walk another five miles... I'm done. I'm done... _His thoughts drifted off as he fell unconcious.

_**X**_

**Not far away, Colonel Roy Mustang was having similar issues, but he was not as cold...**

_**X**_

Roy pressed hard on the gas pedal, urging his car to move through this intense weather. Never before had there been such a blizzard in Central. What the hell!

"C'mon! Move! _Move it_, damn you!" Roy growled at his car. The car obliged and inched forward before starting to move for real. It moved only 10 miles per hour, but it was better than not at all. Roy pressed on and relaxed a bit, only to tense up as he looked out his window. Through all the blinding white, something stuck out. A bright color. One that he had seen far too many times.

A bright, blood red.

Thinking the worse, Roy stopped the car with a jerk and sprang out. He struggled through the three foot high snow. More fell in great amounts, almost covering the red that stayed locked in Roy's sight. As he approached closer, he saw through the whipping snowfall that it was not as he thought, instead, it was cloth.

_Just as bad! Who do you know who wears red, you idiot!_Roy mentally screamed at himself. He fell to his knees, somewhat sinking into the freezing substance. He dug near the red cloth revealing more and more of it. Soon enough, just as he feared, Roy dug up a small body.

"Fullmetal..." Roy whispered, staring at the unconscious boy in front of him. Snowflakes fell at a blinding speed, speckling Ed's already snow covered hair. Without thinking, Roy picked up Ed, who slumped in his arms. His face twitched against the harse, freezing wind. Without even knowing, he moved closer to a much warmer Roy, pressing his face into his chest. Despite the icy winds, Roy felt his face get hot.

Roy made a start back towards his car, stumbling as the wind pressed harder, trying to keep him on his knees. He grasped Ed a closer shielding him from the ever preciding gusts. Roy took another strong step forward, determined. He took another step, swaying from more icy blasts. He closed his eyes as snowflakes spattered into them, blinding him momentarily. Roy squinted and pressed his freezing chin to his chest. He found him self looking straight into Ed's face.

Caked with his own snow, Ed looked just as cold, colder even, than Roy. It hardened around his bangs, holding them in awkward positions. But his face alone just screamed_ 'Help help! I'm frozen and I can't warm up!'_ **(1)** Roy stared for a moment longer before tearing his gaze away to look at his car, just 15 feet away. A new fire spread through Roy, sparked by determination, fueled by wanting. Wanting to get his sorry ass and Ed's out of this cursed weather!

He struggled forward, stepping in his previous steps. He hugged Ed a little closer with each change in the direction in wind. _Damn, your little ass must be frozen! _Roy thought, now five feet away from warmth. A new warmth seeping into his frozen joints as he thought of Ed's reply.

_WHO THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING IS SO TINY HE GETS CRYOGENICLY FROZEN BY ONE SNOWFLAKE! __**(2)**_

Roy opened the drivers side door with difficulty, and didn't hesitate to slip in and slam it shut. He sighed in relief and looked down at his snow caked bundle. His face twisting with worry, Roy slid Ed into the passengers seat. He slipped off his own jacket and laid it over him. Turning his car back on, Roy started home again, this time with a frozen Fullmetal.

_**X**_

**A/N- There's chapter one! Ok, so this came from a dream of my friends. She is also obsessed with FMA. God bless her soul for giving me this idea!**

**Oh yeh...**

**(1) Help, I've fallen, and I can't get up!**

**(2) I know there wasn't cryos back then, but bare with me, that was funny!**

**Ok, thanks for reading! There will be more up soon. Please review and tell me what you think! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM please! Nothing too depressing like, **_**'THE CHARATERS ARE WAY OFF! BE MORE CANON, BITCH!' **_**Or **_**'Oh, COME ON! ANOTHER story where Roy saves Ed's ass? Get original, you idiot!'**_** Because I already KNOW this. I know, they aren't cannon. I know, this isn't very original. But, please, bare with me folks! **

**Have a good one and please review! Neh neh!**

**~Hawky**


	2. Dealing With a New Issue

**Hawkpath: DAMN! I did research on hypothermia, so the details would be accurate, and it was a little hard to decide what kind of hypothermia I should give him: Mild, Moderate, or Severe. I gave Ed the moderate type, just starting to become severe.**

**Ed: Your sooo mean...**

**Roy: Even I agree with that...**

**Hawkpath: Shut the hell up and let me finish! Of course, he might also get frostbite from the automail... I hate the medical research, it creeps me out. One second please. **_***Checks for symptoms of frostbite on Wiki* **_**I'm such a loser... **

**Ed: Got that right...**

**Hawkpath: Ok... so... Second Degree frostbite around the automail! This will be fun! What other medical conditions can I throw in there? Hmm...**

**Roy: Holy sh- JUST GET ON WITH IT!**

**Hawkpath: Ok ok! Ju-EEZ! Enjoy! **_***Does more research and is creeped out further* **_**I am never going into the snow again...**

_**X**_

After driving at an agonizing pace, Roy finally reached his destination. His own home. when the car stopped and turned off, Ed slipped down the seat and landed his head right on Roy's shoulder. Roy was a little startled, but didn't push him away. Instead, he reached over and picked the small boy up, laying him in his lap before looking out the window. The wind still blew harshly, but if Roy made it up those steps quick enough, they would stay moderately warm.

The car door flew open and Mustang flashed out of the car, trusting the wind to shut the door. Soon enough, the door was slammed shut. He jogged up the steps, slipping twice, but never really falling. It would have been a hell of a lot easier if Ed wasn't a dead weight plus automail. When Roy reached the top of the stairs, he quickly made work of opening the door and slipping inside.

The door slammed shut as Roy leaned against it inside. He stayed there, panting for a while, when something- rather, someone- squirmed a tinyest bit in his arms. Roy's eyes flicked down to the young alchemist and his head followed when he was just out of the line of sight. What he saw almost made Roy sick with worry.

His skin was pale, almost like the blizzard roaring outside. The skin on his lips and ears were tinged blue slightly. His breathing seemed slow, labored even, and he was shivering violently. Surely not even a storm like this could something like that to such a strong man?

But then again, Ed wasn't exactly a man. At 16 years old, he could hardly be called a kid ethier. Still, he seemed so vulnerable, that it made Roy's chest twinge in sadness.

Stepping off from the door, Roy made his way over to the couch in the living room of his house. He laid Ed down without a second thought, and hurried to find some blankets for the shivering alchemist. He quickly stepped up the stairs, tripping once from the snow still embedded in his boots. Finding some four hundred of them (Actually five, one being very, very fuzzy...and pink...) Roy turned right back around and made his way back down the stairs and to Edward.

Layering the blankets on the small boy, without knowing, Roy touched Ed's right shoulder. Said boy immediately twisted away weakly, whimpering a bit in his subconscious state. A little confused, Roy lightly brushed the area again, receiving the same reaction. Not wanting to disturb Ed further with this apparently sensitive area, Roy moved to the other ed of the couch and sat down carefully. He found himself looking over at the young blonde in his house.

Then he face-palmed at his stupidity.

Ed's hair was still coated with ice and snow, clinging onto those golden strands. When it melted, that would become a pain in the ass for the already cold alchemist. Standing back up, Roy walked into the kitchen not far away, and grabbed a small rag from the edge of the sink. Soaking it with warm water and twisting out the excess, he turned right back around and yet again walked back to the mini- alchemist. **Quick A/N: That felt weird to write... Mini- alchemist...**

Kneeling down next to Edward's head, Roy started to carefully soak the ice out his hair. when touched by the cloth, it melted. Roy rung the cloth out again, not caring that his carpet got a splash of water on it, and rubbed out the now cold water in Ed's hair.

A little fascinated, Roy stared at Ed's now wet, but mostly dry, hair. The dry areas of it remained the usual golden color, while the wet strands were darker, like a dirty blonde. With those two shades mixing together, his hair looked even more stunning. Like a long-grass meadow with many tones and hues of gold and fawn.

Standing back up now, Roy picked his way back to the end of the couch and sat down, less careful than last time. The sudden drop in shifted weight caused Ed to whimper slightly and shift around. When he found a place on his right side, his eyes flashed open and he gasped.

_**X**_

In his cold sleep, Ed felt a drop in pressure on the soft thing he was lying on. A small sound emitted from his throat as he shifted his own weight to balance out this new sudden weight. Whe he found himself lying directly on his automail arm, pain erupted in his shoulder. His eyes ripped open at record time. Yet another sound was made, a gasp of surprise and pain.

He sat up quickly. Too quickly, he thought, as his head now spun. Everything was blurry as Edward propped himself onto his arms, more the left than the right, and hung his head in a attempt to clear it. After staring downward for awhile, Ed heard a deep voice call his name softly. He lifter his head slowly this time a turned to see a familiar, dark haired man, looking concerned.

Wait wait WAIT. Stop right there! Concerned? Roy? Colonel Roy Mustang? The Flame Alchemist? The Hero of Ishbal? Was CONCERNED about him? Damn, I must have hit my head hard!

But this no illusion. Edward figured that out when Roy spoke again, the worry on his face transmuting into his voice, "Edward? Are you alright?"

Hold on one more second. Edward, he said? Not Fullmetal, or shrimp, or shorty, or anything related? I must have severe brain damage now...!

A hand touched Ed's shoulder, causing another wave a pain to spread through his torso. He ripped his shoulder away, weakly breathing a curse. He sat up properly, letting the couch he was sitting on support his weight instead of his shaking arms. He stared into pitch black eyes, narrowing his in a general and universal ' Where am I?'

Roy took notice, replying. " Don't worry, Ed, your at my house. No one will hurt you." His voice softened at the end, like he was talking to a small child.

"I wasn't worried about that!" Ed spat back at the colonel, feeling a twinge in his already aching chest when he flinched at his harsh tone. Ed lowered his head in guilt. "...Sorry..."

Edward found his left leg, just right before the automail started, begin to ache as well as his shoulder. Well, damn it all then. Everything just has to hurt, doesn't it? Left arm traveling to to right, Ed placed his hand on his sore shoulder, only to flinch back when it stung immensely. His automail hand clenched the blanket below it.

Roy moved smoothly, and quickly to the younger alchemists side and reached a hand towards Edwards shoulder. He gave a upward glace at the blonde, silently asking for permission to inspect. Ed didn't say a word, but acknowledge the look with a small nod. Roy continued, gently sliding Ed's red coat off. The coat itself was soaked and wet, and was discarded to the side. Pushing down Edward's black shirt sleeve, they both understood immediately what they saw.

The skin surrounding the area was hard and slick looking, almost frozen. Obviously, when touched, it was sensitive. With the sight a reactions alone, Roy and Ed deciphered what they saw.

Frostbite.

It looked like it was between not so bad, and severe, so Roy guessed second degree frostbite. Sighing, Roy stood up from the shocked blonde and made his way to the phone. When he picked it up and started dialing, Ed spoke up from his silence.

"Who are you calling?" A twinge of worry slipped into his voice.

"Riza" Roy mouthed as the phone toned for the third time. A click was heard on the other line, followed by a swift, steady voice.

"Hello, this is Riza Hawkeye. Who's this?"

"It's me, Riza."

"Oh! Sir! Sorry! What is it? Is something wrong?"

"Why do you always assume something has to be wrong for me to call you?" Roy pouted a bit.

"Because that's the only time you call me, sir."

"Well, maybe I just wanted to chat! Hmm?"

"Your lying, sir."

"..."

"One last time. What. Is. Wrong? Are you hurt?" Worry slipped into Riza's soft voice.

"Not me."

"..."

"Well, who is then?"

"Fullmetal."

"Edward? What happened?" More worry. It almost made Roy jealous.

"Well, it appears that he was out in the blizzard and went unconscious. A brought the little pain in the ass home and when he woke up, we kinda figured it out."

"..."

"Sir, this isn't a sick prank just to get me to come over there, right?"

"No! I swea- Wait. Who said you needed to come over?"

"I did. Just now."

"No! The blizzard is still going on, and-"

"- And I'm less than two blocks away, sir. Don't worry, I'll be there within the next 10 minutes."

Click.

Roy sighed and placed the phone down in it's cradle. When he turned back around to Edward, he was half asleep again. His golden eyes reflected the dim lights, making them glow with their own kind of warmth. He blinked slowly, obviously tired. Pulling the blankets around him a little closer, he tucked in a closed his eyes, nodding off soon enough.

Roy walked over to the couch and rested on the arm while watching Ed. His small chest rose and fell in a gentle pattern, hitching at times only to resume it's soft movement. Roy found this movement something of a metronome, and found himself following the young alchemists lead.

_**X**_

**Hawkpath: O.M.G. I'm sooo tired after writing that last part. It's like, 11:00pm here, so I think I'll go to bed. Riza enters next chapter. Any suggestions? Any advice? Any at all is welcome. Hmm...was there anything else? Boys, would you like to put something in?**

**Ed and Roy: _*Sleeping*_**

**Hawkpath: Aww... _*Takes a picture*_ To DA!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review and look for the next chapter, coming soon tomorrow. ( No school, so I'll be uo early, typing for you hungry little fans out there.) Oh, one last thing. For all you RoyEd Parental fans out there, check out A Father's Touch by Dreamweaver52. If you check other stories by Dreamweaver, they are AMAZING. Trust me, it's so powerful, it made me cry! Take a quick look! Thanks again!**

_**~Hawky**_


End file.
